1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power management of computer components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power management of computers is important, particularly in battery-powered devices but also in plug-in power devices as well. In battery-powered devices, power management can extend the operating life of the device. In plug-in devices, power management allows reduction in overall energy consumption. In devices with power and/or thermal constraints, power management can also improve performance.
Processors in computing, especially the central processors (CPUs) and the graphics processors (GPUs), are the primary power consumers. GPU power consumption has been increasing due to the demand for improved capabilities, such as higher frame rates in games, particularly with various features such as antialiasing enabled; higher resolution displays, such as 4K or UHD displays; and virtual reality devices. While there are times when the full performance of the GPU is needed, there are many periods when lesser performance is acceptable and not noticeable to the user. However, determination of these lesser performance periods has been difficult to develop for GPUs. Improvements in the determination of performance need will allow reduced power consumption by the GPUs.